


Simple Revelation

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Kirk, McCoy - Doctor finds interesting way to keep his Captain safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Revelation

"Jim, I've had a revelation."

"Oh? Well that can't be good."

"Brat. Do ya want to hear it or go back to the bridge?"

"What's your revelation, Bones?"

"I've realized why you go head first into dangerous situations and allow yourself to get hurt."

"I don't allow myself and stuff just keeps happening to me."

"..."

"Most of the time...So pray tell, Dr. Bones, what is the reason?"

"Other than your love for your crew and ship you have no other incentive to try and keep yourself in tact."

"You wouldn't bring this up if you didn't have a solution for your supposed diagnosis of me."

"Don't pout. And yes I do. It's me, rather, us."

"Us? Bones what the hell do you--Mmph!"

"Mmm, think we need to take our friendship to the next level, Jim. Maybe if you know coming home safely means me in your bed, it'll work."

"Bones, you're not just doing this..."

"No Jim, I'm doing it cause I love you, you idiot."


End file.
